


Tell Him

by TheNako



Series: Oh [1]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst, Connor is my child and nobody hurt him, M/M, No Fluff, Please read my notes before the story!, except for me because I can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNako/pseuds/TheNako
Summary: Alternate title : Kevin is a *nice word*Or just naive, I guess.





	Tell Him

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this before the story.
> 
> I'm terrible at explaining events that happen during the story, so here's what happened before.
> 
> Kevin, Arnold, and Connor are friends.
> 
> Connor hasn't been okay, not in the real sense, since the Steve incident. In fifth grade.
> 
> They are watching a movie together.
> 
> They are both drunk.
> 
> Connor looks to Kevin beside him, looking adorably sleepy with his eyes half closed and his usually perfect hair in a mess, and he can't help it.
> 
> One thing leads to another, and stuff happens.
> 
> The next morning, he reaches over beside him with a terrible headache, wanting any source of comfort he could get.
> 
> There isn't any.
> 
> Where's Kevin?

“You have 7 new voicemails.”

The monotone pre-recorded voice informs him.

He ignores it.

Why are things so confusing? Why can't everything be simple, like the way everybody told him when he was little?

_When you grow up, you’re going to marry a nice, happy Mormon girl. You're going to have lots of kids and a nice home and yes Kevin, you can take them to Orlando. And you'll feel like the happiest person on Earth. Just like your mother and I._

But now everything was going out of whack, all because of him. Connor.

If he had never met Connor, he would have been fine. Heck, he would be in Orlando by now, laughing with his family as he squealed in Disney World.

Besides, it even says in the Book of Mormon that acting on gay _things_  are a sin.

Therefore, Kevin Price is not gay. Definitely. Not. Gay.

Even if Connor's bright smile, his real one, makes his insides melt into mush. Even if the way Connor's eyes light up when he spots a puppy in the street is enough to make him willing to visit the hell dream a million times.

Even if Connor's lightly chapped lips against his, his hands on his back, his legs entangled with his, makes him feel something he's never felt before.

Something red hot and pulsing and alive and bursting to get out.

Something ... incredible.

He purses his lips and shrugs the feelings off.

He opens up his phone and types in a number he has etched into his brain, then sends the message before his brain starts imagining unnecessary things. Things like Connor’s face when he reads that message. 

"I made a mistake.”

He ignores the little twinge in his heart. It's for the best. For both of them.

_Turn it off._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Arnold?”

“Hey Connor, what's up?”

Silence.

“Hey, are you alright? Connor?”

“Tell him … tell him I’m sorry.”

“What?”

Click.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He slowly unscrews the bottle.

Takes a few of the small, white tablets into his mouth.

Closes off the room.

Lights the stove.

Climbs into bed.

Whispers into the air.

Closes his eyes.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His final words hang in the room until the next morning, when Arnold finds him. Gone.

The words dissipate out the door and scatter. A tiniest whisper reaches for Kevin’s ears.

“I love you, Kevin.”

 

He hears nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work, and it's not very good.
> 
> Any suggestions would be amazing, since none of my friends are into this fandom or writing.
> 
>  
> 
> Is it bad that "Joseph Smith American Moses" is my jam?


End file.
